


Rainy Days And Disaster Gays

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Gay Disasters, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tumblr Prompt, i love them, sassy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Roman has a bit of a problem when it comes to Virgil





	Rainy Days And Disaster Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a one word prompt from Tumblr by an anon; the word was 'thunderstorm'.

Roman sighed loudly, draping himself dramatically over the couch. “This is terrible! Our show is ruined; whatever are we supposed to do now?” He threw a hand over his face, and a few seconds later was hit in the stomach with a pillow.

“For fuck’s sake, Princey, it’s not that bad. A little rain never hurt anyone, you know.” Roman sat up to glare at this person who dared throw things. Everyone else was gathered in the costume area, but a tall boy with dark eyeshadow loomed over him. Of _course_ it was Virgil. Roman never knew how to feel about him. One moment they seemed to be flirting, the next they were glaring and throwing insults (and occasionally pillows, apparently). Roman stood at his full height, ignoring the annoyance he felt at the fact that Virgil had a couple inches on him.

“Well I would say the situation’s pretty bad! We were to do an outdoor performance at the festival but this thunderstorm makes that impossible! What’s the plan then, we just cancel our show? What about all the people who paid to see us?”

The boy simply shrugged, hands in his hoodie pockets. “I really don’t know yet. Dee was trying to get a hold of Mr. Sanders to see if he had any ideas. But freaking out isn’t gonna make things any better. Now are you gonna help us bring in the stuff or not?” Roman frowned but nodded, following Virgil outside. The rain was coming down hard, the thunder rattling the windows of the truck. Virgil pulled up his hoodie and started grabbing the boxes of props and costumes from the back.

Roman went over to help Virgil with a particularly large box but he lifted it up with no problem. By the time they got everything inside, they were soaking wet. Roman shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He spotted Dee talking to Virgil, and he could make out what they were saying. He didn’t mean to, necessarily, but he listened in anyways.

“...said he was on his way. We should probably wait this storm out; this damn weather already ruined my makeup,” Dee grumbled. “I’m going with the others to go fix it. Want me to take your jacket? I can use the hand dryers to dry it off, at least a little bit.” Virgil nodded and shrugged out of his jacket.

Roman watched with a burning curiosity; he’d never seen that Emo Nightmare take off his jacket, ever. He leaned forward, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Virgil was…. Wow. Virgil had muscles? He was wearing a thin gray shirt that fit him well, and Roman couldn’t stop staring. Which was unfortunate considering Virgil happened to glance in his direction and noticed. He turned to fully face him, arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow and there was a hint of a smirk at his lips. “You got a problem, Princey?”

Roman gulped, giving Virgil a once-over. “Uh, yeah, seems like it.”


End file.
